


Maybe

by daitsukkis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsukkis/pseuds/daitsukkis
Summary: He takes one last look at his reflection on the glass door, the darkening bags underneath his eyes showing how restless he has been lately. As much as he tries to blame it on Tokyo’s city night noise, he knows that he is to be blamed. It’s not like he doesn’t know why his inability to get a good night’s rest exists, it just provides some sort of comfort and stability if it’s caused by something else.He walks away, steps feeling heavy, as if they didn’t want to leave. Future him regrets not looking back a few seconds before leaving. In that moment, if he did, maybe… just maybe... he would have been the slightest bit happier.





	Maybe

The city is hustling and bustling with people. Businessmen on the phone on the way to work, women catching up with friends while window shopping, and students rushing and trying to get to class before the bell rings. Among the huge, moving crowd, a hunched figure can be seen, seemingly deep in thought.

The tall man is busy looking at the displays of an antique store, observing each and every curve of the figurines, their exemplary shine looking back at him. For such a shabby looking store, it somehow brings a smile to his face. His eyes wander to a star one, his heart somehow aching.

 

_“Today’s lucky item is a gashapon for you and a plane for me. The rankings for our signs are fairly low, so I decided to grab your lucky item.”_

_He hands the small paper bag over, his heading lowered in embarrassment. He hopes his shaking hands goes unnoticed. If they were, it’s never mentioned. The moment it takes from handing the gift over to leaving his hands is long enough for him to start freaking out. He finally gathers the courage to look up, seeing a beaming face with twinkling eyes._

_“A plane gashapon? Who knew you could be so sweet, getting me twice the luck?”_

_“Shut up!”_

He snaps out of his reverie when he feels a person bump on his shoulder. He apologizes and steps out of the away. He doesn’t hear the suspect’s reply though, his head still wandering about.  All he does is mutter expletives about the bumper to himself and curses the gods for his bad luck as well.

To add to his aching shoulder, he feels droplets slowly soaking his jacket. He puts up his hood as fast as he can to avoid getting himself wet any further. He feels glad he chose to bring his long sleeve along, but still feels a slight regret for not remembering his umbrella. Unlike before though, he knows he won't be blessed with any compensation.

 

_He fucking knew he would experience some sort of misfortune. But did that stop him from not bringing his umbrella? No, it didn’t. He was probably in such a hurry that it had slipped his mind. Now, he was stuck soaking wet under a random waiting shed. Knowing he was not going to leave for a while, he decides to go over a few of his notes, the few contents it contains at least, under the light coming through the slats of the roof, hoping it was some sort of sign that he’d ace the upcoming examination._

_A few minutes pass when he suddenly hears someone running in the rain. The stranger’s steps hit against the puddles on the sidewalk, getting louder and louder until it stops beside him. He hears the unzipping of a jacket and a sigh followed by a slumping body against a wall, the wet clothes creating an annoying squish sound._

_“Ah, it’s really unfortunate we didn’t bring umbrellas, huh” the stranger starts._

_He didn’t really know why the unknown person started a conversation with him when clearly he didn’t want to be disturbed. He looks up, planning on telling the stranger to shut the fuck up but ultimately fails to do so. The instant his eyes met the soaking wet stranger’s, his annoyance diminishes. Finding himself unable to say no, he says “Y-yeah… It really is,” trying his best to retain his composure._

_The grin he finds on the stranger’s captivating face is something he can never forget._

He takes one last look at his reflection on the glass door, the darkening bags underneath his eyes showing how restless he has been lately. As much as he tries to blame it on Tokyo’s city night noise, he knows that he is to be blamed. It’s not like he doesn’t know why his inability to get a good night’s rest exists, it just provides some sort of comfort and stability if it’s caused by something else.

He walks away from the store, steps feeling heavy, as if they didn’t want to leave. Future him regrets not looking back a few seconds before leaving. In that moment, if he did, maybe… just maybe... he would have been the slightest bit happier.

 

The slightest bit content…

 

The slightest bit anything…

 

Which was better than any of the emotions he feels, or at least the emotions he’s capable of feeling.

 

At least, he now knows he had a fighting chance. And honestly, that’s all he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm semi-proud of this but this is what happens when you decide to impulsively post your fic idea at the randomest of times.
> 
> hopefully, i've done this justice! updates are unknown since i want to have a good solid plot before i do.
> 
> anyways, have a great day!


End file.
